gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil Dragon Blade Zero Gundam
is a mobile suit that appears in Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari and Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Gold Saga. It also makes an appearance as a Gunpla in Gundam Build Fighters Try and is piloted by Lady Kawaguchi. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments ;*Falcon Sword :Also known as the Lead Sword, the sword used by Zero Gundam during the battles against the three candidates for the Thunder Sword. ;*Thunder Sword :A legendary sword passed through the Thunder Clan. Zero was originally given this sword by his father, Dragon Knight Falco Gundam. History Knight Gundam Monogatari Prologue Devil Dragon Blade Zero Gundam was the son of Dragon Knight Falco Gundam, who was a member of King Gundam I's Knights of the Round Table. When King Gundam received word of strange events happening in the Granada region, he sent a team made up of Falco Gundam, Persona Knight Javor, and Barbarian Knight Conan to investigate. Falco had brought Zero, who was still young, along for training. Upon reaching Granada, a storm suddenly appeared. Zero could do nothing but watch as his father and Conan fought the monsters of the Zeon Clan that had suddenly appeared within the storm. After these enemies were defeated, the giant form of Führer Zatarion was seen at the storm's center.http://sdfctei.up.n.seesaa.net/sdfctei/image/20091103-09.JPG?d=a0 Conan and Javor protected Zero while Falco, using Dragon Machine Dragoon, engaged Fuhrer. During the battle, Fuhrer took heavy damage and began to retreat with Conan pursuing him. Falco Gundam, who was out of strength, gives the Thunder Sword to Zero, telling him that the sword will guide him. Falco supposedly dies and is swallowed up by the storm. Before long, the storm disappears, leaving only Zero behind.http://sdfctei.up.n.seesaa.net/sdfctei/image/20091103-10.JPG?d=a0 Shortly afterwards, he was unable to use the Thunder Sword due to the laws of the Thunder Clan. In order to be able to wield it, Zero would have to fight and defeat the three other candidates: Knight Sardis, Knight Mezaldan, and Knight V-Square. He was able to defeat Sardis and Mezaldan, but lost the final fight to V-Square. In spite of his loss, Zero was chosen by the Thunder Sword itself as its wielder.http://img.blogs.yahoo.co.jp/ybi/1/5b/dc/cardbaka382/folder/108418/img_108418_5502616_2 Ever since then, he started travelling in search of the man who he believes is his father's enemy: Mirage King Vice Gundam. The Strongest Devil Dragon Blade Zero Gundam’s search leads him to the kingdom of Granada, where he sees Knight Marbet struggling in a fight against the machine soldiers of the Hell Axis Bandits. When her machine soldier, Rega Kaiser, becomes too damaged to continue fighting, Zero steps in and assists her. The bandits run, but Knight Marbet could not move because of her injuries. Zero Gundam, at her request, takes her place in the Holy Knight Tournament using a modified version of Rega Kaiser. During the tournament, Hell Axis Bandits reappear in order to take the Silver Halberd, a sacred machine solder weapon that was the prize for winning. After defeating most of the bandits, the leader, Gemon appears in the giant machine soldier Xamlord and engages Zero. The Rega Kaiser begins to crack under the pressure of his “Thunder Variant” technique, causing it to eventually break. After surviving the explosion, Zero uses the Thunder Sword to summon the Dragon Machine Dragoon. With assistance from one of the other competitors, Cyclone Knight Prost, and his machine soldier, Epco 94, he knocks the Silver Halberd out of Xamlord’s hand, which is caught by the Dragon Machine. The Dragon Machine then transforms into a machine soldier form and Zero takes control of it. With Dragon Machine Soldier Dragoon getting its true power back, he defeats Xamlord using the “True Thunder Variation” technique. Shortly afterwards, Mirage King Vice Gundam appears to tell Zero that it would be his fault for the extinction of the Saddrac World before vanishing. Gemon escapes, revealing that he is returning to Luna Two Village. In spite of requests from Prost and Holy Knight Neo Stride to finish the tournament, Zero Gundam leaves the Granada Kingdom to chase after Vice Gundam. Illusion King's Challenge While in route to Luna Two Village, Zero sees that the village of Caselia is under attack by the Zanscare Clan, the group led by Vice Gundam. Using Dragoon, he defeats most the Zanscare Clan’s forces, assisting Twin Knight Hexa Elder’s Twin Machine Soldier Gemini Class. However, when Prost and Stride arrive, a message from Vice Gundam arrives saying that if they are to save Hexa Elder’s younger twin brother and co-pilot of the Gemini Class, Twin Knight Hexa Young, Zero Gundam would have to go to Uig Cave alone. With the intention to avenge his father, he heads to Uig Cave. When he arrives at the cave, he frees Hexa Young and engages Vice Gundam. During their fight, Vice uses the Thunder Clan’s Thunder Variant technique, much to Zero’s surprise, and buries them in an avalanche of rocks. Shortly after Vice and Gemon leave, Knight Victory Gundam appears to save him and Hexa Young. After being saved by Victory, he summons Dragoon and reunites the Hexa twins. Zero then fights Gemon while Victory pursues Vice Gundam. However, just as he was about to destroy the Geze, the Silver Halberd is knocked out of the Dragoon’s hand by Vice’s Mirage Machine Soldier Vizad. Zero Gundam disengages Gemon and questions the Mirage King why he was able to use the techniques of the Thunder Clan. Vice responds by revealing that he is actually Zero’s father. Enraged, Zero denies the claim and attacks Vizad, who blocks it with a barrier. The barrier surrounds Dragoon and Zero is struck with a headache. Vice then tries brainwash him into joining Zanscare by taking the form of his father. Knight Victory, piloting his machine soldier Gaoja, notices the Silver Halberd imbedded in the ground and tosses it towards the Dragoon. The halberd breaks through Vice Gundam’s illusion, returning Zero to his senses. He then attacks the Vizad in rage by putting his energy into one final blow. However, the attack is interrupted by Gaoja, who grabs Dragoon and teleports him away. Zero then asks Victory why he interfered with the fight. Victory explains that Zero’s anger and hate towards Vice would cause him to fall into the world of darkness and join Zanscare. In order to prevent this, Victory takes Zero to Riga Mountain, the sacred land of the Thunder Clan, to retake the Dragoon Stimula. The Successor of the Dragon On the mountain, a shadowy figure appears to him and recreates the area inside Vizad’s barrier. The shadow then reveals himself to be Zero's evil self. During the fight, Zero’s hatred towards his father and his evil self begins to grow, causing the Evil Zero to multiply. As his evil selves begin to overwhelm him, Zero slowly begins to realize that he has to look beyond his hate and breaks the illusion. The true identity of the evil Zero is revealed to be Knight V-Square, who had become a priest at the mountain. V-Square acknowledges his growth and makes him a Knight. Zero is then told that he cannot truly overcome his evil until he obtains a Sacred Heart, which was why Victory brought Zero to the mountain. Soon after, he leaves in the middle of his training to assist the Union Clan's attack on Vice Gundam’s Doom Halo super weapon. However, he is too late, as the Doom Halo had begun to move and his path is blocked by Heavy Machine Soldier Doom Mufleia. Doom Mufleia uses Laser Pulse to prevent Zero, along with Prost and Neo Stride, from moving as the Doom Halo begins to move. The three are then rescued by Knight Captain Javor, the same Javor that had been a Knight of the Round Table, using Masked Machine Soldier Cyclonius. The four machine soldiers turn their attention to Doom Mufleia, but are stopped again by its Miracle Pulsar. Javor shields Zero, telling him to return his father from the path of darkness, before using a final attack to destroy Doom Mufleia. Just then, the remaining machine soldiers vanish and Zero is left to enter the Doom Halo’s control room alone. Before he was able to destroy the Halo’s power source, the Rosetta Stone, he is attacked by Vice in the Vizad. Despite being under the pressure of Vice’s fierce attack, Zero strengthens his decision to protect Saddrac. Just then, Vizad is stopped by Dragon Machine Dragon Pulsar, a machine awakened by V-Square to assist Zero. V-Square tells him that because he was able to awaken his Sacred Heart, he was able to summon it. The Dragon Pulsar then combines with Dragoon to become Holy Dragon Machine Mars Dragoon. Using this new power, Zero is able to destroy the Vizad. As a last resort, Vice Gundam tries to use the Rosetta Stone to stop him, but fails. Zero uses the Thunder Sword’s Thunder Variation technique to break the stone and attack Vice. Vice’s appearance begins to morph to that of Falco Gundam and a shadow breaks off of him. The shadow reverts to Vice Tarantula and attaches itself to Zero. This causes him to have a vision of Illusion Emperor Assault Buster, the true leader of the Zanscare Clan. Falco stabs the tarantula with the Thunder Sword, freeing Zero. He is forced to watch as his father uses the last of his strength to destroy the Vice Tarantula and vanishes leaving behind the Thunder Sword and his inherited key. Upon taking the key, Zero transforms into a Holy Dragon Knight. However, the Doom Halo, due to lacking a power source, begins falling from the sky with Zero within it. Holy Dragon King After the crash, Zero is assumed dead. When Assault Buster tries to reactivate the Doom Halo by providing a mass human sacrifice, he reappears in Mars Dragoon. In response, Assault Buster activates the Zanscare Clan’s trump card, Hurricane Machine God Stormsan, and combines his machine soldier with it. Suddenly, the Zanscare Four Kings appear and simultaneously engage Zero. Mars Dragoon’s right arm is heavily damaged in the attack, but he is put under more pressure when the kings spit up to kill him and the humans. Acknowledging his weakness, Zero suddenly notices a pouch on his waist that had not been there before. The pouch contains fragments of the Rosetta Stone and while the two kings were distracted with each other, he exits Mars Dragoon and scatters the fragments onto the Doom Halo. Zero makes a wish to protect the people of the Saddrac World, causing Ultra Armor God Gungenesis and Holy Machine Soldier Gunrex to be summoned and destroy the four kings. Suddenly, Assault Buster fully activates the Storm Sword and uses it to attack the them. Zero orders Gungenesis and Gunrex to take the humans somewhere safe while he fights Stormsan alone. As Stormsan pelts Mars Dragoon with attacks, Falco’s spirit tells Zero to trigger the Thunder System. Right when Assault Buster triggers his final attack, the Thunder System summons the Dragon Place and powers up Mars Dragoon. However, Stormsan causes a sandstorm to prevent the machine soldier from moving. As sand slowly fills Mars Dragoon’s cockpit, the key glows and Falco’s spirit tells Zero to activate the Thunder System’s true power. Zero follows and the Dragon Place to transform into Holy Dragon Giant Dragon Palace. Mars Dragoon combines with the Dragon Palace and immediately fires the chest cannon at Stormsan. Stormsan barely survives the attack. At that moment, Zero questions Assault Buster how, if he was pure enough to have mastered the Storm Sword, did he become so corrupt from evil. Assault Buster responds that evil had given him the greatest power and counters with a charging attack, breaking part of the backpack. Dragon Palace is grabbed and launched with Stormsan into the atmosphere while slowly being wrapped in Vice Tarantula tentacles. Unable to move, Zero is forced to watch as he falls to the Saddrac World. During the fall, the cockpit begins to fill with Vice Tarantulas as Assault Buster attempts to brainwash Zero, who is trying to destroy them. As he begins to lose hope, the spirits of the knights that had disappeared inside the Doom Halo appear to encourage him. He uses the Thunder Sword to destroy the Vice Tarantula. The spirits and Zero's combined power allows Mars Dragoon to surpass the “Thunder System”, giving birth to the “Zero System” and powering up the Dragon Palace to Plasma Dragoon. With this power, Zero finally defeats Assault Buster, saving the Saddrac World. After the battle, he gives the Thunder Sword to Knight Marbet, saying that his heart has already mastered it, before disappearing in a flash of lighting. Gold Saga After Superior Dragon's disappearance, Zero, a member of the Shuffle Knights, started to investigate the appearance of the strange machine soldier Devil Dragoon. During this time, he changed his appearance and assumed the identity of Knight Burning Geist. Saddrac Knight Saga EX In the Elemental Dragon Awakening arc, Zero Gundam helped Knight Unicorn Gundam and Crown Knight Strike Gundam defeat the Dark Advance Dragon Inle that appeared in his time. Upon defeating the dragon, he obtains the Awakened Dragon Equipment. During the battle, the dragons end up absorbing the equipment after they combine together. Zero returns to his original time after the dragons were defeated by Vassal Duke Strike Freedom Gundam and King Gundam V. In the Unicorn Knight VS Destiny Knight arc, he confronts Knight Impulse Gundam in the Zaft Kingdom and fights him. The fight ends in a draw and he tells Impulse to head to the castle where "his destiny will be". After giving him this information, Zero vanishes (to the latter's surprise). He is later summoned by V-Square in the arc Final Clash of the Thunder Sword to assist Impulse after the destruction of the True Thunder Sword. Picture Gallery DDBZGbft12.png|Screenshot from Gundam Build Fighters Try Knight_Gundam_Story_Episode_0_Card.jpg|The Episode 0 card of Knight Gundam Story, depicting young Zero Gundam being protected by Barbarian Knight Conan and Holy Dragon Knight Falco Gundam Young_Zero_Gundam.jpg|Young Zero Gundam's card from the SD Gundam Super Battle: Battle of the Knights Carddass series Zero_Gundam_Card.jpg|Devil Dragon Blade Zero Gundam's card from the first arc of Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Story Zero_Vs_V_Squaye.jpg|The prologue card of the third arc of Knight Gundam Story depicting Zero and V-Squaye's battle Evil Zero.JPG|Zero facing himself in the manga Maryü Zero no Kishi Den Zero_Vs_Assault_Buster.jpg|Card depicting the battle between Holy Dragon Knight Zero Gundam and Illusion Emperor Assault Buster Lady Kawaguchi.jpg |Zero Gundam's first appearance with Lady Kawaguchi Zero_Gundam_Version_2.jpg| Mars_Dragoon_Impact_Frame.jpg|An Impact Frame replacing Zero Gundam with Holy Dragon Machine Mars Dragoon Falco_Gundam_Impact_Frame.jpg|An Impact Frame replacing Zero Gundam with Holy Dragon Knight Falco Gundam ZeroGundamEX.png|Zero's card in Elemental Dragon Awakening of Suda Doaka Knight Saga EX Zero_EX2.jpg|Holy Dragon Knight Zero Gundam's card in Unicorn Knight VS Destiny Knight of Suda Doaka Knight Saga EX Zero Gundam Dragoon Palace.jpg Gunpla BBSenshi-ZeroGundam.jpg|SDBB Maryū Kenshi Zero Gundam (2012): box art LEGENDBB Maryū Kenshi Zero Gundam Metallic Ver..jpg|SDBB Maryū Kenshi Zero Gundam Metallic Ver. (Gunpla EXPO World Tour Japan 2015 exclusive; 2015): box art Trivia * Zero Gundam is the only main protagonist in any SD Gundam series to not be based on a Gundam. His design basis is actually the ZMT-S12G Shokew from Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Even more ironic, Illusion Emperor Assault Buster was a grossly mutated LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam. ** The name Zero Gundam is possibly a reference to the Shokew being the first mobile suit Uso Ewin piloted, before piloting the Victory Gundam. *In Gundam Build Fighters Try, Zero Gundam first appears wearing a cloak. This is a reference to his appearance in the Chapter One Prologue Card for Knight Gundam Story. *Devil Dragon Blade Zero's catchphrase " ", stylized as に帰れ, was also referenced in Gundam Build Fighters Try by Lady Kawaguchi. References Sources *''Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari Complete Box Set'' *''Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Maryū Zero no Kishiden Volume 1, Comics Bon Bon, 1994, 192p, ISBN4-06-321720-5'' *''Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Maryū Zero no Kishiden Volume 2, Comics Bon Bon, 1995, 193p, ISBN4-06-321731-0'' *''New Testament SD Gundam Gaiden Suda Doaka Knight Saga EX: Elemental Dragon Awakening Box Set'' *''New Testament SD Gundam Gaiden Suda Doaka Knight Saga EX: Clash! Unicorn Knight VS Destiny Knight Box Set'' *''New Testament SD Gundam Gaiden Suda Doaka Knight Saga EX: Final Clash of the Thunder Sword Box Set'' Category:SD Gundam